


rain.

by sieokjin



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, girlxgirl, it'll became hella explicit at some point, other girls won't appear but they will be mentioned, sana x nayeon, sanayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieokjin/pseuds/sieokjin
Summary: In a saturday afternoon Nayeon found out she could bring more than cookies home.





	rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic! I know I should be writing for the one but I had this idea for a while and I wanted to write about it. I hope you guys will enjoy!

It was heavily raining that Saturday afternoon while Nayeon ran to her car holding a small bag of paper with cookies that she decided to buy. She groaned after sitting on the driver's seat, running her slender fingers through her slightly wet hair. Was she just annoyed by that even though she was going right to her house after? Maybe. She was only there because the Rain started when she was inside of the bakery or else she wouldn't even leave her house. Raining like this always made Nayeon feel quite lazy about everything.

 

After releasing a small sigh the woman focused on turning her car on and starting to drive to her house. Everything was normally fine until she squinted her eyes in the direction of the sidewalk and saw a quite familiar person completely soaked and running through that rain. Nayeon groaned owning she should help the girl or else the other female would end up get a severe cold later on. After some time she decided to park almost beside of that person and lowered the passenger's window.

 

“Hey, Sana!” She almost screamed to get the japanese girl's attention, “Come in. Let me give you a ride.”

 

The eyes of the sightly younger girl became bigger when she heard Nayeon's voice and didn't take too long for a wide smile appear on her lips.

 

“Oh! That is so kind of you, unnie... But no. I'll leave your car all wet. I can walk myself to my house!” Sana said with confidence and trying to show she didn't want to bother the shorter woman in any way.

 

Certainly that made Nayeon not be able to hold herself of rolling her eyes at what just happened. Since they met — because of their friends in common — she was always suspicious about Sana. The korean female couldn't understand how someone could be so kind and oblivious at same time, not wanting to 'bother' and giving people random compliments whenever she wanted. It wasn't bad the fact that Sana was a small sunshine walking around and stuff but Nayeon couldn't understand why she was like that even with people who didn't treated her that nice. Nayeon saw that with her own eyes once and couldn't believe Sana didn't raise her voice when a random man was extremely rude to Sana, and she didn't seem to look bothered at all. That japanese knew exactly what “kill them with kindness” meant.

 

“Ah, come on. Don't even start it, Sana. Just get in the damn car, it's freezing already,” Nayeon said putting the bag of cookies on the backseat and opening the door for Sana.

 

“You're so gentle and nice, unnie! Thank you so so much,” Sana said with an extremely excited tone of voice while getting inside of the car.

 

Before anything the younger girl leaned forward to give Nayeon's a — very long — kiss on the cheek. The older girl held herself to close her eyes with how warm those cold lips felt on her skin, she didn't know why that was possible but it was. Nayeon cleared her throat thinking it has ended but no, Sana had her eyes fixed on her before she murmured a small 'oops' and gently rubbed a thumb against of the korean's cheek to probably remove the lipstick that was there. That made the smaller woman grip on the steering wheel a bit more. Sana could be annoying sometimes but that for sure didn't erase the fact at how attractive she was.

 

Although Nayeon didn't like to remember every damn time she encountered Sana she remembered at a certain time she hit on the japanese girl and the girl was completely oblivious about. For a moment she thought Sana was too polite to say she was straight or something but obviously that wasn't the case. The laugh that Jeongyeon gave before saying, “You really think Sana is straight? Are you blind or what? She is always over any cute girl she puts her eyes on.” Unfortunately that answer didn't make Nayeon happy, she never noticed Sana doing that to her and maybe playing oblivious with her flirt to reject her in a way 'wouldn't' hurt her.

 

Once more it's unfortunately that the young korean started to noticed how the japanese treated some of her friends and Jeongyeon didn't lie at all. That fact hurt Nayeon's ego a little bit. She thought about being somehow rude to that girl but that just dumb. Nayeon wouldn't put herself in that position, the girl was too nice but sadly didn't have a good taste to appreciate how good Nayeon looked.

 

“Yeah, huh.” Nayeon cleared her throat and started the street, “Please put the seat belt on,” she tried to keep a serious tone of voice. Sana only giggled and did what Nayeon asked her.

 

To not make everything more uncomfortable — for Nayeon at least — she turned some music on in a low volume but something hit her. Sana was trembling from the cold and her house was in the other side of the city. The older woman meditated a bit, but she knew she had to take Sana to her house that was a lot closer or else the girl would end up getting sick any way. Well, at least was that excuse Nayeon gave herself about wanting to spend more time with that somehow interesting girl.

 

“I'm taking you to my house by the way,” she raised an eyebrow to Sana knowing the girl was going to protest about it, “And no, you're not going to bother or anything. Until you get in to your house you will get a cold or something,” she shrugged lightly.

 

Then after hearing a small squeal from the younger she felt some quick kisses on her cheek that made her shiver for a second. Nayeon ended up having Sana a nervous laugh and trying to focus completely on her driving. Thankfully the older's apartment wasn't that far which caused 5 minutes later the car was parked on her spot. Nayeon grabbed the paper bag before gesturing to the other female to follow her to the elevators. Sana was quiet the whole time having that bright expression even thought she was still shaking a little.

 

When they got inside of Nayeon's flat she gave the other a small smile before placing the cookies on the table in her living room. Then she focused on Sana, the taller girl's eyes were fixed on her while she hugged herself due the cold causing Nayeon to almost gasp.

 

“Oh, god. Yeah... You need to take a warm shower for sure,” she said pulling Sana through the small hall until they reached Nayeon's room.

 

“I'm going to lend you some clothes. And no, you're not bothering so just accept it,” she said with a firm tone of voice while almost digging for clothes that would fit Sana.

 

Sana wasn't much taller than Nayeon but for sure — not that Nayeon noticed — the young japanese's body was more curvy. She found then an old black hoodie and a quite loose shorts she had, after several 'thank you's' coming from Minatozaki, Nayeon was waiting for the wet clothes to wash and put them dried. Afterwards almost seeing Sana completely naked due how the girl handed the basket with her clothes with no clothes on, the shorter female was chewing on her lower tier due how nervous she was feeling.

 

She dropped herself on her own bed, taking deep breaths while she could hear Sana softly signing a song Nayeon never heard before but probably she would google it later. Nayeon had no doubts those soft and melodic words would be stuck in her head for a long time. The woman was almost completely calm when she heard the shower being turned off, that made the older woman gasp quietly and sit on bed feeling somehow anxious. Her mind was blank with ideas of what she was going to do with Minatozaki after they were facing each other again.

It was heavily raining that Saturday afternoon while Nayeon ran to her car holding a small bag of paper with cookies inside of it. She couldn't help but release a groan of frustration after sitting on the driver's seat, running her slender fingers through her slightly wet hair. Was she just annoyed by that quick stop on the bakery even she was forced to go home? Definitely. Nayeon had a lot of things planned indoors for those two free days however with her mood ruined along with the weather she didn't have any other option but come back home.

  
After releasing a small sigh the woman focused on turning her car on, starting to drive back to her house. Everything was normally fine until she squinted her eyes in the direction of the sidewalk. Her eyes landing in a quite familiar figure completely soaked that was running through that heavy rain. Nayeon once again released a groan knowning she should help the girl because if she didn't the person would probably end up getting a severe cold later on. After some time she decided to park almost beside of thar girl. Immediately lowering the passenger's window.

  
“Hey, Sana!” She almost screamed to get the japanese girl's attention, “Come in. Let me give you a ride.”

  
The eyes of the sightly younger girl became bigger when she heard Nayeon's voice and didn't take too long for then to became two crescent moons followed by a bright smile.

  
“Oh! That is so kind of you, unnie! But no. I'll leave your car all wet. I can walk myself home, it's not a big deal.” Sana said with confidence and trying to show she didn't want to bother the shorter woman in any way.

  
Certainly that made Nayeon not be able to hold herself of rolling her eyes at what just happened. Since they met — because of some friends in common — she was always suspicious about Sana. The korean female couldn't understand how someone could be so kind and oblivious at same time, not wanting to 'bother' in ordinary situation and or course, g people random compliments whenever out of nowhere.

  
It wasn't bad the fact that Sana was a small sunshine walking around and stuff but Nayeon couldn't understand why she was like that even with people who didn't treated her that nice. A good example of that happened another day when Nayeon saw with her own eye when a random man was extremely rude to Sana and she didn't seem to look bothered at all. Sana never raised her voice or changed her friendly facil expressions. The man was completely taken back by that attitude like everyone around. That japanese knew exactly what “kill them with kindness” meant.

  
“Ah, come on. Don't even start it, Sana. Just get in the damn car, it's freezing already,” Nayeon said putting the bag of cookies on the backseat as the cold air was filling up her car. Next thing she did was opening the door for Sana.

  
“You're so gentle and nice, unnie! Thank you so so much,” Sana said with an extremely excited tone of voice while getting inside of the vehicle.

  
Before anything the younger girl leaned forward to give Nayeon's a — very very long — kiss on the cheek. The older girl held herself to close her eyes with how warm those cold lips felt on her skin, she didn't know why that was possible but it was. They gave her skin a burning sensation as a shiver ran down quickly. Nayeon cleared her throat thinking it has ended but no, Sana had her eyes fixed on her before she murmured a small 'oops' and gently rubbed a thumb against of the korean's cheek to probably remove the lipstick that stained there. That made the smaller woman grip on the steering wheel a bit more.

  
Sana could be annoying sometimes but that for sure didn't erase the fact at how attractive she was. The fact that Nayeon clearly entered in panic whenever a pretty girl — who she wasn't that used to have around — interacted with her was a bonus to the chaos happening inside of her.

  
Although Nayeon didn't like to do that but she remembered of something everytime encountered with Sana. The first time the two of them met Nayeon tried her best to flirt with the new and bubbly japanese girl in their inner circle of friends. The result of that was: Sana acted too oblivious about what Nayeon was doing. Which caused the older girl to get conflicted. Was Sana somehow slow about this type of thing or simply didn't want to say the words, ‘Sorry, I'm straight’? That bothered her a bit but didn't actually cause any harm on her ego.

  
Until the day she had the brilliant idea to comment with her best friend how weird it was Sana to act extra friendly around Jihyo those days. The laugh that Jeongyeon gave made her next words bother Nayeon even more.

  
“You really think Sana is straight? Are you blind or what? She is always all over any cute girl she puts her eyes on  
She surely is polite with dudes as well but don't be dumb, unnie.”

  
Unfortunately that answer didn't make Nayeon any satisfied. She never noticed Sana doing that to her. However the truth was she ignored the fact Sana rejected her in an indirect way. Nayeon tried to ignore the bitter feeling inside of her.

  
It was annoying to see Sana thirsting in a ‘friendly’ way over their own friends. Jeongyeon was completely right about what she said. Even more because once she saw the short-haired girl's face in a bright red while Sana talked with her in a very close proximity. Nayeon decided to accept the fact that something was wrong with Sana's mind, that she didn't know how to appreciate an obivous beauty like her. The reason behind it was that Sana never treated did those things to Nayeon. Once in a while she got some intense and long looks from the girl. Something the older girl was never able to understand.

  
Nayeon shook her head trying to snap those thoughts of her head. She had to focus on her present situation to not embarrass herself in front of that girl.

  
“Yeah, huh.” Nayeon cleared her throat and stared the street, “Please put the seat belt on,” she tried to keep a serious tone of voice. Sana only giggled and did what Nayeon asked her to.

  
To not make everything less awkward — for Nayeon at least — she turned some music on in a low volume. And of course she wanted to distract herself, trying to force herself to not pay too much attention to the japanese girl. But it was a difficult thing to do specially because Sana was trembling from the cold. Nayeon fought with herself inside with a small idea she had. She knew Sana's house was in the other side of the city and of course Nayeon knew her own house was a lot closer from where they currently were.

  
The older woman meditated a bit about all the the things that could go wrong from herself... Which were plenty of things in several different ways. Nevertheless of those things Nayeon knew it was obvious the more time Sana took to get inside of dry and warm clothes bigger were the chances for her to get sick.

  
It wasn't a lie that was the main reason behind this Nayeon's idea but it wasn't the only one. Stubborn as she was Nayeon pretend to not get excited about spending more time with Sana.

 

“I'm taking you to my house by the way,” she raised an eyebrow to Sana knowing the girl was going to protest about it, “And no, you're not going to bother or anything. You need to dry yourself as soon as possible,” she shrugged lightly.

  
She heard a few happy squeals coming from the other female and the several kisses that were planted on her cheek caused Nayeon to feel more than one shiver this time. That incident earned a nervous laugh coming from Nayeon.

  
“Oops! Focus on the road, unnie!” Sana giggled and Nayeon rolled her eyes.

  
Thankfully they arrived on the older's apartment in a few minutes. After parking her car on her reserved spot Nayeon grabbed the paper bag before gesturing to the other female to follow her to the elevators. Sana was quiet the whole time but a bright expression didn't leave Sana's face even though she was visibly with cold.

  
When they got inside of Nayeon's flat she gave the other a small smile before placing the cookies on the table in her living room. Her eyes went back to Sana, the taller girl's eyes were fixed on her while she hugged herself due the cold causing Nayeon to almost gasp. The way Nayeon was calculating all of her moves around the taller girl made her forget what was the reason brought Sana home.

  
“Oh, god. Yeah... You need to take a warm shower for sure,” she said guiding Sana through the small hall until they reached Nayeon's room.

  
“I'm going to lend you some of my clothes. And no, you're not bothering so just accept it,” Nayeon said with a firm tone of voice while almost digging herself inside of her wardrobe to find clothes that would fit Sana comfortably.

  
Sana wasn't much taller than Nayeon but for sure the girl had some more curves that Nayeon did. And of course Nayeon didn't know that from the several time she checked Sana's body when the japanese girl was showing some more skin.

  
Seconds after she chose an old black hoodie along with a quite loose shorts. Several 'thank you's' came from Minatozaki as she quickly entered on the bathroom.

  
Nayeon was waiting beside the door to get the wet clothes Sana was wearing. It wouldn't be a big deal to return the girl's clothes clean. Nayeon thought that like it was something she would do for everyone. But funny thing was if for example Jeongyeon asked for her to do such a thing Nayeon's first reaction would just laugh and throw the clothes on her best friend. Nayeon ignored the fact she was maybe trying to impress Sana.

 

What happened next made Nayeon's mind go in a some sort of red alert. Sana opened the door wearing only her underwear to hand the wet clothes. Nayeon didn't know how she were able to grab those clothes so fast and not trip as she practically ran from there without looking back.

  
She dropped herself on her own bed while taking deep breaths. Nayeon closed her eyes to calm herself. With that she was to hear Sana signing a song Nayeon never heard before but that would definitely google it later. Nayeon had no doubts those soft and melodic words would be stuck in her head for a long time. The woman was almost completely calmed herself when she heard the shower being turned off. That made the older woman gasp quietly and sit on bed feeling a lot more anxious. Her mind was filled with ideas of what could possibly happen when both of them were alone together in the same room.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post the final part, huh? Hehe.


End file.
